You And I'll be Safe And Sound
by BloodyNargles
Summary: Sirius/OC. Marauders Era. Callie's gone missing and no one can find her. Was it Sirius' fault? Or is there something lurking behind..  Based on Safe and Sound By Taylor Swift.


"Callie took herself off and we don't know where she is." "You mean you lost her?" "No, _we're saying she got eaten by a warewolf_. What do you think?" James looked at Lily, "Sirius." Lily and Doe ran upsairs as fast as they could and burst into Sirius' room, "Where is he?" "Where's who?" a grodgy, hungover Sirius asked from behind them, They turned around and Doe grabbed him by the ear and dragged him downstairs, "Callie's gone missing." "_What did you do_?" "We can't find her." "_If you hurt her your dead_." Sirius looked at the girls and James confused. "She's missing? i didn't do anything. Why would i hurt her, i love her." James sighed, "_What happened _last night?" he said, sitting down.

After what seemed like ages Lily said something, "Sirius, before you and Callie went outside, you gave her something. What was it?" "A bracelet, pearls." He said without thinking, it had been Callie's birthday the night before. "And what did you two go outside for..?" Sirius started to go red, and hid his face. "Oh. Oh. Um, just to talk." Remus looked at him funny, then looked at James, who'd realised what he'd done. "Did you two...have sex?" "No! No, no, no. Why would you suggest that. No!" "I just though, cause you know. You were out there for a while.." "No." "I know what they were doing." Doe's voice piped up, they all looked at her, "He gave her a ring and she ran off...Crying." They all looked at Sirius, _seriously_. "You gave her a _ring?_" "I love her!" James stayed quiet, he couldn't talk, he'd thought about proposing to Lily a thousand all came to a conclusion. Callie was in the forest.

Callie walked around aimlessly, her golden curls from the night before now turned into waves, blowing with the wind behind her. She'd ran off after Sirius asked her that question, oh she wish she hadn't, she left so many unanswered questions. Now barefooted, she walked over fields and woods with no trees, far away from where she started last night, and her friends, she knew they were looking for her. But they can't find her, they can't find her. Especially Sirius.

She wasn't expecting to fall inlove with the Black character, she used to keep herself to herself, knowing what was coming to her, But he just seemed to take intrest in her and pursue her, bit like James did with Lily, but he kept it secret. Following her through dark corridors, knocking over her books was a genral intention of his, but one of the last times he did it, he left a note there.

It was cute and awkwardly sweet, She'd never seen that side of him before, she'd never seen that side of anyone before. Unfolding the note they passed between eachother for months in her hands, the ink was smudged, his writing carelessly scribbled all over the place, her delicate writing wrote carefully beside his, somehow they managed to get three whole months out of this piece of parchment, never mind the fact that it kept getting bigger.

She never told him of what would happen when she turned that fateful age, and when he asked her to marry him. That tiped her off the edge and she ran away, crying. Crying about the pain it caused to turn away, the look in his eyes, Oh how they _shined_. The realization that they would never meet again set in. Everytime she closed her eyes new tears fell, she wiped them away, pretending that it was him wiping them away, pretending she wasn't in this mess. And under her breath she humed a soft song, that her mother used to hum.

Her mother used to sing to her, telling her that she'd always be safe and sound, if she just thought of her. She never forgot that memory, it was always on her mind. It'll never leave. But the song, it went something like..

_Just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light_

_You and i'll be safe and sound_

As she stopped wiping the tears away and a house came into view, her voice became louder and it was no longer a hum, she was singing, and alone that was all she ever did. Her voice cracked eventually, her hands running across the pannels of the house, and before she went in she uttered these words, tears spilling out of her eyes, "I love you, Sirius."

_Hold on to this Lullaby, even when its gone._


End file.
